magi_labyrinthofmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Serendine Dikumenowlz Du Parthevia
Personality Serendine is a pragmatic and a concrete thinker who puts her duty as a princess as her ultimate priority. She is prideful to a fault, but time at the Sindria company humbles her. She is assertive and capable of taking charge of a situation. Story Baal Arc Accompanied by her two maids, Serendine approaches Dragul from behind after hearing him complain that his older brothers would not be sent on the dangerous mission he has just been assigned to. She warns him that he should not speak so openly within the palace walls and flashes him a cocky grin when he turns around flustered. He stammers out her title. After acknowledging that it has been a long time since she has seen him, she scolds him for behaving so formally, asking him to call her "Seren." Dragul is embarrassed to have his childhood recounted and even more so when, as she reminds him that they were friends together in the military, she uses his childhood name "Dragul Junior." Dragul anxiously requests that she refer to him by his proper name. Serendine sighs and recalls that he used to follow her around like a duckling. Drakon is mortified. Changing the subject, Serendine says that she has heard that he is being sent to the dungeon. When he confirms that she heard correctly, she lowers her head. Quick to comfort her, Dragul assures her that he would never stain her reputation by dying in such a place. He feels he owes her for treating him as a member of the family despite his low status in his family and he can never repay his gratitude. In response, she tells him that she is the tomboy princess known as the "Venomous Spider Princess" and likens herself to a spider who traps her prey in its web. She assures him that, despite what he may think, it is in her nature to cling. With that, she promises that, should he die in the dungeon, she will never forgive him. She marches off without another word. After Drakon fails to retrieve the treasure, Serendine is sent to arrest Sinbad for treason. She stands at the port in front of a group of soldiers. She tells them that Sinbad will definitely show up. If he escapes the country, it will reflect badly on the military, so their orders are to arrest him on sight. The soldiers dutifully acknowledge her command. One of the maids at her side tells Serendine that she does not need to come to the front lines. The other maid agrees, stating that Sinbad will quickly be detained. Serendine, however, assures them that her presence is necessary. Because of a shortage of soldiers, she and her bodyguards are the only ones who are available for this task. Her thoughts return to Drakon, revealing her motives to pay Sinbad back for hurting him. Behind her, there is a commotion. Serendine looks to find her guards are holding back a mob of angry citizens who reveal that Sinbad used his treasure to buy them ships and reopen the harbor. They call him their hero and refuse to cooperate with the government any longer. As the citizens continue to heckle them, the soldiers push back, telling them to watch their mouths. The maids refer to the citizens as barbaric and advise Serendine not to listen to the words of mere commoners. In response to threats from the soldiers, the citizens ask what more the government can do to them besides take more of their money. They begin to insult the emperor, calling him useless, and demand that the "dogs of the foolish emperor" leave. Serendine marches toward the crowd and kicks a citizen in the face. As the maids and fellow citizens watch horrified, she yanks him up by the hair. For calling the emperor foolish, she asks whether he would prefer to be burned or quartered after his tongue is cut out. The man begs for forgiveness, promising not to say it again. She raises her fist to strike again. Before she can make contact, Sinbad shows up from behind, grabbing her fist to stop her. The maids and Serendine instantly recognize him. Serendine shoots him a dangerous glare. Grinning, Sinbad asks if she has heard of him and is pleased to be remembered by "a cute girl." The maids take offense to his casual greeting, ordering him to show respect to Serendine. The villagers tremble as they realize that the Venomous Spider Princess is among them. Sinbad lets out a whistle. Serendine points her sword at Sinbad, prepared to fight. She tells Sinbad, who is flanked by several armed guards, that he cannot run. The maids beg Serendine not to resort to violence in front of the commoners, but she insists she wants to show them what will happen to fools who refer to the Venomous Spider Princess as a "girl." Sinbad shrugs lightheartedly and tells her that he prefers not to hurt girls. She charges at him, but he dodges, admitting she's good for a "cute-looking girl." Avoiding all the blows she throws at him, he tells her that she is no match for him. Finally, with her other hand, she grazes him with a knife. The maids celebrate her success. Serendine asks Sinbad if he knows why she is called "The Venomous Spider Princess." Sinbad explains that he has heard that she uses underhanded strategies. When his arm throbs, his face contorts into a grimace. Serendine asks if something feels wrong and explains that her dagger was coated in the paralytic venom from giant desert spiders. One of the maids elaborates that because no matter how strong a royal's bodyguards may be, they cannot protect their master from poisoning. For this reason, in Parthevia the royalty are well-trained in using poisons. Serendine has learned a hundred poisons from across the world. The maid remarks that Sinbad will fall prey to her in no time. However, Sinbad chuckles. When Serendine asks what is so funny, he holds up two small vials, saying he stole them. The maids exclaim that those are the antidotes. Serendine begins to chick for her potion when the straps loosen on her armor. She screams, covering up her breasts. Having disarmed and distracted Serendine, Sinbad hoists her over his shoulder and explains she is holding her hostage. He politely asks the soldiers to stay where they are until he is on his ship. The maids are shocked and the villagers cheer, waving goodbye. He takes a small boat out to sea. Serendine demands to be put down, and Sinbad throws her aside. Still covering her breasts, Serendine scolds him for demeaning her and reminds him that, should anything happen to her, the imperial army will hunt him down. With an embarrassed pout, she glances up at him. As he finishes drinking the antidote, he tosses Serendine in a barrel and foists her out to sea, thanking her for being a nice hostage. He waves goodbye before calling her a cute girl one last time. Enraged, Serendine promises to seek revenge. Sinbad sets out to change the world on a small fishing boat. Appearance Serendine model sheet 1.png|Aos full color model sheet Serendine model sheet 2.png Serendine reference sheet.png|Manga reference sheet SNB volume 14 back cover.png|Zepar Djinn Equip Trivia * Serendine and her brother Ceylan's names are both derived from former names for Sri Lanka. In Japanese, Serendip can be spelled セレンディープ. By changing プ to ネ, Ohtaka created the name セレンディーネ, Serendine. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Parthevian Empire Category:Deceased Category:King Vessels Category:WIP